


Give In To Me

by ThatWeirdSkittle



Series: Me, or Series of Rather Fortunate Events [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Morning After, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdSkittle/pseuds/ThatWeirdSkittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or "The Morning After" Just a little oneshot I couldn't get out of my head. It wasn't going to be smutty, but I just couldn't stop writing for some reason. In which the OFC wakes up in her best friend's bed, but isn't given time to regret it.</p><p> </p><p>“Look how well we fit together, darling. Here you are, wanting to be just friends, and we’re made for each other. Do you see this? Our hips moving in perfect rhythm, your body’s music feeding my body’s poetry? Admit it, love. You’ve never had it this good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In To Me

In Clarissa’s opinion, there was nothing worse than waking up from a night of drinking with the distinct feeling that something was missing from your memory, and then immediately facing the realization that quite a few things were missing from your wallet. Most mornings, she contented herself with the idea that forgetting was for the best, knowing that anything that required that much alcohol to forget was something worth forgetting. This morning, however, she felt like she was forgetting something good.

She woke up wrapped in smooth sheets. They felt expensive, like nothing she could ever afford. 1,000 thread count or something. She knew her own sheets would feel like sandpaper in comparison. Before she even opened her eyes, she was aware that she was surrounded by luxuries she could only dream of. This was not her room.

Waking up in a stranger’s room was no new experience for Clarissa. Neither was carefully extracting herself from them. The nagging feeling in her brain that she, for once, wanted to remember, however, was enough to convince her to stay. She sat up slowly, reluctant to expose her eyes to the light she could already see behind her eyelids. Opening her eyes was like staring directly into the sun. A dull pounding started in the front of her head and she groaned.

“Careful, Love. Drink this, it should help.”  
A friendly smile curved his lips, and he held out a steaming cup of coffee. A peace offering from a friend to a friend. She took the coffee gratefully, but nearly threw it at the man because the smell of it made her remember. And she always told herself that it was best to put off remembering for as long as possible, because if you didn’t let yourself remember then you could really forget.  
“You’re remembering, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a question. Not really. She could tell by the look on his face and the tone of his voice.

If it was as a friend that he brought her coffee, it was as a lover that he slid behind her in bed, his long arms curling around her torso to pull her back into his chest. His hands stroked her back and threaded into her hair, massaging away the headache she’d developed. His lips found the side of her throat and he hummed, kissing the gentle slope of her neck.  
“Your smell is so intoxicating.” He whispered into the skin, the stubble of his beard tickling her sensually.

She fought a moan as he tasted her skin, and something in her mind screamed out that they were just friends. Good friends, but nothing more. She pushed him away and put her coffee down, not trusting her shaking hands with the hot drink.  
“Tom we can’t...”  
“Oh, but we can.” He insisted, drawing her back to him. His arms wrapped around her and she was surrounded, but in a good way.  
“We did.” He reminded her, kissing a sensitive spot on her neck.

“I was drunk.” She reminded him, her voice soft as if she was convincing herself.  
“You were happy.” He slid his hand up to cup her breast and he gently squeezed.  
“We’re best friends, Tom.” She pleaded, her breathing shallow.  
“But we could be so much more. Just give in to me.” His pleading tone was enough to shatter her defenses. There was something natural in the way he slid from under her and pushed her back into the pillows. (Which, her mind registered, were also out of her price range.) He tugged at his own sheets, making them pool around her waist, and he studied her hungrily.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, his eyes roaming her in such a way that she wanted to cover herself. She felt vulnerable, but her attempt to cover her chest was met with a growl, and he caught her hands, pushing them back into the pillows above her head.  
“Don’t.” He commanded, and she found herself nodding her compliance. He released her wrists and looked at her again, tracing the center of her chest with one slender finger. From the top of her throat, to the hollow of her collarbone, to the valley of her breasts, and down, down past her navel until he was again pulling at the sheets that covered her. She shivered both at the cold and in anticipation as he pulled away from her again, returning to her body to lick the path he had already traced with his index finger.

A gasp flew from her lip at the introduction of his tongue, and Tom chuckled as he moved lower, trailing his tongue so that he could taste her core. He grazed over her sensitive bundle of nerves and she arched her back, his name flying from her parted lips.  
“Tom!” He closed his eyes and groaned at the sound of his name, her tone solidifying the erection being held back by his jeans. He distracted himself by returning to her wetness, tracing her folds with his tongue.

“You taste absolutely marvelous.” He told her, lapping at her cunt reverently. She blushed and moaned wantonly, her fingers clutching desperately at the bedsheets. He used his fingers to hold her lips apart and he fucked her with his tongue, dipping the sensory organ into her to taste her very essence. A final flick at her clit and she came undone around him, her toes curling and fingers scratching at the sheets now. His name flew from her lips like a prayer and he moved from between her thighs to watch his handiwork. He marveled at the way her head fell back, her swollen lips forming his name in a perfect, sensual syllable. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm, and he found himself wanting to see it happen above him.

“Help me undress.” He said and she nodded, moving shakily. She carefully untangled herself from the sheets and fell at his knees, unbuckling his belt with trembling hands. She unbuttoned his jeans and then tugged them down, eager to have him as bare as her. He worked on his shirt as she handled his pants, and soon he was down to his boxers. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down without ceremony, his cock swinging up proudly once free of the confines of his clothing.

She wrapped the fingers of her left hand around his cock and looked up at him as she took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head.  
“Gods, yes!” He gasped, tangling a hand in her hair. She gripped his thighs, sinking her fingers into his firm ass for leverage as she bobbed her head. A needy sound fell from Tom’s throat and he pulled her away, pulling her up to his body. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth to tease and dance with her own. She lost herself in his kiss, closing her eyes and letting herself be pulled onto the bed with him. They broke for air and she was now straddling him, her wetness teasingly close to his straining erection.

“I want to see you come undone on top of me, darling. Please...” His voice sounded pained, and she smirked, gripping his cock below her. A strangled sound was ripped from his throat and he pulled her hand away.  
“Please, darling... Give in to me.” She couldn’t resist his whisper, and she found herself sinking down on his cock. He filled her completely, and she found herself stopping to let herself adjust to his size.  
“Fuck, darling. You are...So. Fucking. Tight.” He growled, forcing each word out. She grinned at him and then rolled her hips, bringing a jolt of pleasure to the both of them.

“Talk to me some more.” She pleaded, biting her lip. Tom swallowed thickly but nodded, gasping as she started moving.  
“What would you like me to say, darling? Should I tell you how beautiful you are to me? No, that’s not what you want. You want me to talk dirty. You want me to tell you how tight you are and how amazing you feel around my cock. You want me to worship that little cunt of yours, don’t you, hmm? Do you want me to tell you how-- Oh, fuck yes, darling!” She clenched her muscles around him as she sped up the pace, and smirked as he lost his train of thought.

“You little minx.” He growled at her, before continuing his dirty talk. The sound of his voice egged her on, making her fight for every crack in his voice and stutter she could cause. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips forward, her clit making delicious contact with his skin. He helped her by thrusting up into her and soon they had a natural rhythm.

“Look how well we fit together, darling. Here you are, wanting to be just friends, and we’re made for each other. Do you see this? Our hips moving in perfect rhythm, your body’s music feeding my body’s poetry? Admit it, love. You’ve never had it this good.”  
She was too focused on the sensation of his throbbing cock sheathed inside her to argue, and even if she hadn’t been distracted, she wouldn’t have. He was right, after all. She thought of how he could probably make her orgasm with his voice alone as he continued to worship her body with his words, but she was glad that that wasn’t the only thing he was doing.

He placed one hand on her hip and the other slipped between them to find her clit, and suddenly she wasn’t thinking coherently anymore. Tom was emotion, and Tom was sensation, and Tom was release, and Tom was life. He watched her face as she fought to keep the pace they had set, her eyes closing in pleasure, only to snap open moments later due to her stubborn determination. Two fingers stroked her clit and she threw her head back and moaned. Tom shivered at the raw sensuality of the sound and he marvelled at her, teasing and pushing her to orgasm.  
“I can feel that you’re close, darling. Don’t try to hold it back. I want you to come for me. Let me hear you scream my name.” Clarissa let her eyes close and she rode him, allowing the sensation to build up and coil in her core. She felt herself being pushed to the edge, and then Tom was talking again, telling her how tight and wet she was, how much he was going to enjoy fucking her into the mattress once she came, and then his fingers were rubbing at her clit more vigorously, and she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

She came hard, screaming his name and arching her back. Her fingernails dug into his chest and the her muscles clenched hard around him. He let out his own moan as she shook and convulsed over him, her perfect body trembling for him. The erotic sight was just enough to push him over the edge as well, and he was spilling his hot seed into her, her walls milking his climax from him. A string of expletives flew from his lips and he found that he could no longer focus.

She had a wild look in her eye as she bent down and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Their mouths molded together, lips and teeth and tongue clashing together as they rode the wave of their orgasms. Tom pulled out of her, but they did not break the kiss. He rolled them over and pushed her down into the bed, holding himself up with his arms as he kissed her. She breathed his scent in like air and let the whole of him consume her. She was swept up in his wave of emotion and she allowed herself to be lost in him. The taste of his mouth was her lifeline, the air he breathed into her, her oxygen. Their tongues danced together teasingly until she fell back, separating herself from him so that she may breath.

“Fantastic.” He whispered, staring down at her with such an intensity that she had to blush and turn away.  
“You are absolutely fantastic.”  
“Tom, I...” He shushed her and kissed her again, softly this time. Sweetly.  
“Stay with me. Clarissa. It’s too late to deny this now so just be mine. Think about it, darling. No more nights getting smashed alone, no more waking up in strange beds, too hungover to be coherent, no more losing days at a time because you can’t remember the last time you were sober.”  
She bit her lip, unsure of how to respond, but he kissed her again and jumbled all of her thoughts and emotions, overwhelming her being with the taste of his lips.  
“Just give into me.”


End file.
